Secret Santa
by ThePerfectTwox3
Summary: When May decides to play Secret Santa with her friends, she gets the arrogant green headed guy she hates. One problem: she doesn't know what to give him. she thinks of a perfect present but can she give it to him? Contestshipping. Merry Christmas!


**(A/N) Hey Hey Hey! Ariana is back! Woohoo! Yes, it's Christmas break and I'm back on track. I'm glad to be back. Well, I'm tired but I want to type. My muscles ache and my back hurts from playing Just Dance 3. I feel like I just came back from a hiking trip. -.- **

**I do have tons of ideas that came in my mind while I was in school. Read them on my profile page! (: **

**This is a Christmas special from yours truly, Ariana. **

**Without further ado, I present Secret Santa! :D**

_**Secret Santa**_

_Carolers singing Sleigh bells are ringing It's that time of year Everyone's toasting Chestnuts are roasting Christmas time is near _

_. _

Snow gently danced in the air, snowflakes falling onto the white fluffy ground as if it was frosting covering cake. Green, red, and white lights flashed with beauty in the town, sparkling like stars. Kids in winter coats, gloves and scarves were playing in the snow, tossing snowballs at each other, making snow angels, and building snowmen. The Christmas season was filled with joy and laughter, spending time with family and friends, and receiving gifts. It was one week before Christmas, preparations were made, parents were buying gifts for their children and cooking for Christmas dinner.

A sixteen year old brunette smiled in awe as she watched the snow fall from the window which was covered lightly with snow. Her eyes sparkled with the red and green lights flashing. She smiled, seven days till the best day of the year!

"I love Christmas!" she exclaimed, removing her gaze from the window, turning around to meet her friends who were near the fireplace of her home. She jumped up and down, her Santa hat bouncing with her.

A chartreuse colored hair boy rolled his eyes at the squealing brunette. "Shut up, my god! It's not like Wallace is here, May." he scoffed making the brunette glare at him.

"Whatever, I'm just in the Christmas spirit unlike you…" she began to think of a comeback before saying.

"You Grinch!" she giggled at her joke while Drew rolled his eyes at the silly brunette and ignored her. May huffed, her cheeks puffing out at Drew who didn't laugh at her joke.

"Well the Grinch is green, so it totally matches you!" May laughed. Her friend, a bluenette giggled along but she shook her head.

Dawn narrowed her eyes at her lavender haired boyfriend, Paul. He scowled and started to mutter incoherently, his girlfriend giggled and smiled sweetly towards him. "This one is not in the Christmas spirit," she laughed as May glanced at the negative and downright mean boy.

May laughed knowing that Paul wasn't the cheerful or happy type. He looked dark to be honest, well he is anyway but Dawn loves him. "Oh haha…" Paul said flatly with a scowl.

The fire from the fireplace sparkled, exerting heat to keep the eight teens warm in the cold night. The smell of cookies filled the air with delight. Milk and cookies were laid on the coffee table with a sticky note on the table reading, "_For Santa_" in cursive handwriting. Well, it _was_ there until a certain raven haired boy ate it, leaving cookie crumbs and a drunken glass of milk standing there while the teen burped after he ate.

"Manners!" a red head yelled at her boyfriend. She exited the kitchen, holding a bottle of water when she heard the loud burp from Ash.

"Sorry, Mist…" Ash said sheepishly, rubbing the back of his head. Ash walked back onto the couch which a decorated Christmas tree stood among them. Gifts were underneath it, wrapped with pretty paper.

_Something's missing and I'm wishing Wishing that you knew How much it would mean to spend this Christmas time with you So if you feel it coming On this special day Just trust your heart Don't let your head get in the way 'Cause it's Christmas And the start of something new Oh it's Christmas And I hope you will feel it too_

"Hey, where's Starlight?" Dawn referred to her new born kitten from her mother's cat, Midnight. Dawn looked around before she noticed a small tail peaking from the hallway. "Starlight…come to mommy," she cooed softly before the kitten turned around cutely, blinking hard, then scurrying off to her owner's lap. "Aww…" she cooed, petting the head of her three month year old kitten.

The kitten was gray with small black stripes on her tail and body, her paws were pure white which looked like boots. The kitten meowed in cuteness.

"Oh my gosh, she's adorable…" a brunette gushed, brushing her hand along the soft gray fur. "I want a pet!" she whined. The brunette, Leaf, smiled softly at the kitten. Dawn laughed before she asked.

"Wait, I thought your mom said you can have a puppy for Christmas?"

Leaf sighed sadly, "My mom was going to buy me a puppy but they're pretty expensive." She said glaring at someone certain. Her boyfriend to be exact.

The guy next to her caught her glare before screaming, "What?"

Her glare sharpened as if they it was preparing to kill him. "Gary, why wont you buy me a puppy? I asked you like ten times and you said yes!"

"But you keep forgetting!" Leaf yelled.

May sighed, she didn't want a fight to start in her house. Especially between were friends. "Okay…stop yelling." May demanded with a small glare, keeping everyone in control.

This time, it was Gary who sighed. He sighed deeply as he stared at his frowning girlfriend. He frowned sadly at her. "To be honest, I can't buy you a puppy…" he started. Leaf's face shot up to listen to what her boyfriend would say. "My grandpa said no…don't ask me why, he wont tell me either," he said smugly. Leaf pouted, crossing her arms.

"Fine…" she said defeated. "You don't have to anyway. I sound like a spoiled brat when don't get what I want…" she laughed.

Gary shrugged but laughed it off. He ran his fingers through his spiky auburn hair. "So…anybody caroling on Christmas?" he questioned with his eyebrows furrowed.

"Who sings Christmas songs to everyone in the neighborhood? It's stupid." Drew answered smugly.

"And embarrassing…" Misty added with a hand. May sighed deeply at some of her friends who weren't enjoying Christmas. Everyone loves Christmas! Who wouldn't! Like the songs says, it's the most wonderful time of the year! People get gifts but it's not about the gifts, it's about family and spending time with friends. May smiled at the happy thought, loving the special day. But some of her friends weren't feeling it.

"Guys, it's Christmas!" Dawn suddenly blurted. "You look all depressed…" she glared at Drew and Misty. "We should do something together! Something fun…" she smiled. May nodded quickly.

"Yeah!" May exclaimed, agreeing with the blunette. Dawn smiled widely.

Leaf joined too. "C'mon! Be in the Christmas spirit, you Grinches!" she ordered but laughed. Her green eyes gleaming at her friends with a bright white smile.

"I'm in! I love Christmas! Especially the food!" Ash chuckled.

Ah, Ash always thinking about food.

Typical.

Misty glanced at her guy friends individually before smiling at the cheery girls who wanted to do something special on Christmas between all of them. They wanted the guys to join. Drew waved a dismissive hand.

"I am not doing something stupid with you…" he said arrogantly like he was higher than his friends. May glared at him before the ends of her mouth curved into a smirk.

"C'mon, it'll be fun!" May said pulling his arm, bringer him closer to her. She smiled. "Please?"

"Everyone is doing this whether they like it or not…" Leaf announced making Gary groan. A glare from Leaf made him wince, he finally nodded. It couldn't be bad! I mean, it's just a game!

Paul shrugged his shoulders and agreed. The girls cheered and high fived each other.

"YES!" they said in unison.

A bright idea came to May. The game that they would be doing was Secret Santa. Easy and simple. May liked the idea. "Okay!" she exclaimed with a smile. "We're going to play Secret Santa! Now, let's see who will be your Secret Santa assignment!" she said cheerfully, loving the idea. She grabbed paper from the table and scribbled the names of her friends down. She jumped excitedly which Drew started to get annoyed at.

"I never knew you were bipolar, June…" Drew faked gasped. May shot him an evil glare as she started to cut the names and fold them gingerly. May's nerves boiled with anger towards the grasshead. Drew was like her match, he was her rival to be exact. God, she hated him. Hated each other since they were ten and they still do.

"Well, I didn't know you were gay…" she seethed through her gritted as she placed them into her Santa hat she took off from her head. Her hair fell swiftly back to her shoulders as she smiled at her friends, changing her mood. Drew glared at her but decided not to say anything more to get the brunette angrier. But he loved to tease her, teasing May was amusing to Drew.

"I'm always happy…" he smirked back. May ignored him and began to think of the game.

Holding the red Santa hat filled with cut and folded paper with the names of her friends, May shook it with power then looked at them. She smiled. "Okay, now it's time to get your assignment!" she announced. Paul started to hate this.

"This is so stupid…" he muttered under his breath. Before he knew it, Dawn smacked him hard on the arm. He glared at his girlfriend before he started to curse incoherently.

May brought the hat to Ash first. "Now, Ash you get the first pick…" May said, the hat in his face. Ash grinned. "and don't LOOK!' she reminded him quickly before he stuck his hand in the hat. Ash smiled in excitement as he shut his eyes tightly, fishing for a paper. Finally, he grabbed one and quickly retreated it. He brought the paper close to his face. He unfolded it and his smile broadened.

"This is so easy…" he chuckled at his friends, knowing who was his assignment.

"Are you serious?" Dawn yelled in complete frustration. She glared at everyone. "you're all lucky…" May laughed as she shoved the paper in her pocket.

Drew's eyebrows raised as he read the name on the paper. "Uhm…"

"Oh wow! I knew I would get her!" Leaf exclaimed before slapping a hand to her mouth. She giggled before folding the paper again. "Oh whoever is my Secret Santa better get me something good!"

Gary rolled his eyes at his girlfriend.

"Paul scowled at the name on the paper. He crumpled it up and shoved it in his pocket of his dark purple sweater. He grunted before saying, "I regret doing this…" he said with a scowl.

"Ooh…" Misty smiled as she read the name. "Perfect idea…" she said with a smile.

Gary shrugged as he saw his assignment. "Great…" he said, his voice dripping with sarcasm.

"My turn! Finally!" the brunette smiled. She reached into the bag and picked up the last paper. She read it. Confusion read her face.

_No. This must be wrong. _She thought.

She read it over again.

Her eye twitched angrily.

The paper had read the person she hated most.

Drew

…

As soon as everyone left May's home, May let out an ear piercing scream. "KYAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" She yelled out in frustration which her mother took the wrong way. Scrambling down the stairs, came May's mother with a combative face on but with slight fear.

"Honey, is there a burglar here? Where is he?" May's mother yelled. May sighed and shook her head at her mother.

"No there's no killer or burglar here."

Caroline sweat dropped before placing the bat down on the black couch. "Then what is it?"

She sighed once again before angrily handing the piece of paper that she picked from her hat. Caroline gingerly unfolded it and read the name. Her eyebrows raised and before May knew it, her mother cracked a smile.

"You like him don't you?"

May's left eye twitched before she screamed again. Louder than before. "!"

"I do not! He's arrogant! A jerk! Cocky! Mean! He's full of himself and other words I cant tell you!" May explained in anger. She collapsed on the couch. Caroline frowned at her daughter.

"May, it's just Secret Santa. Nothing to worry about. Just buy him…clothes, a watch, or something," she shrugged.

May glared at her mother. "And why would I do that? He's been a jerk to me and I am not going to buy him a gift in return. Besides, I don't know what to give him…" May said sincerely. She meant it and it was true.

Her mother shook her head. "You know, this isn't a big deal. Also, he may have you as an assignment so he may give you a present…" Caroline suggested.

Of course, May wouldn't listen. "Well, it wouldn't be too bad. I mean, what if I just give him a watch or something like my mother said." she thought to herself.

She smiled. It would be over and done with as soon as she gave her present.

Or so she thought…

…

**May's POV**

I sighed tiredly and laid my back against my locker. I hate school…so much. All this work is just frustrating me. I blew my stray hair away from my face but it only came back. To be honest, I looked terrible, my hair wasn't carefully brushed , I felt dirty and my clothes were just horrible. I felt like a hobo. Well, first of all it's MONDAY. Everyone hates Mondays because it's the day after a fun weekend. I groaned loudly, wishing to sleep back in my soft bed.

This day could not get any worse.

My eyes shot open as I was starting to sleep on the locker as I heard yelling and arguing approach me. Oh please, god. Don't tell me Leaf and Gary are fighting! This is like daily! Their arguments are ridiculous. Who's smarter or who is the faster runner. I mean, who cares? I love them and all that but they can get on my nerves. I groaned as they finally approached me. Yeah, they are in the Christmas spirit alright.

"May!" my brunette friend yelled with frustration with Gary following her. "Tell me I'm right!" she demanded as she glared at Gary.

"You're wrong! Everybody thinks it!" Gary argued. I groaned louder and shut my eyes tight.

I sighed and decided to help my friends. What are they fighting about anyway? "What's the problem" I asked, sighing. I felt like a therapist here with a married couple.

"He thinks Lady Gaga is a man!" Leaf finally said, folding her arms. "She is a damn woman for god's sake!" she nearly yelled, well the students weren't minding us. I rolled my eyes at Leaf…she's a big fan of mother monster. But seriously a man? C'mon Gary! I slapped my forehead and sighed once again.

"Of course, she is a man! Can you not see her Adam's Apple?" Gary yelled back. Leaf narrowed her eyes at him with venom dripping from her tone.

"I can't see it because she doesn't have one!" Leaf snapped, her jaw clenched.

I muted them out but it was hard to do. I grabbed books from my backpack and shoved them in my locker. "Stupid math books…" I muttered.

I still could hear yelling right next to me. They were screaming for my attention. Ugh, please just stop. I mean I have Drew as my secret Santa assignment already. I shut my ears with my hands and gritted my teeth, to be honest I could myself growling. Just make them stop. Make a Christmas miracle happen. C'mon just one please?

"Leaf!" a voice chimed in, it was a male voice. I gradually opened my eyes to see Ash with a smile, heading towards me and the bickering couple. Thank god! Who could expect Ash to be my miracle. As long as it isn't Drew…I growled at the use of his name.

Enough of that jerk.

Anyways, a goofy smile plastered Ash's face. But I was grumpy. "SECRET SANTA TIME!" Ash chirped happily. Leaf pushed Gary out of her with a huge smile.

"YAY! What did you get me Ash?' Leaf asked, eagerly. Ash smiled once again.

"Is it a phone?" she asked, jumping.

Ash shook his head.

"A laptop?"

Once again, he shook his head.

Leaf couldn't think anything she wanted. "Then what is it?" she frowned, definitely not thinking what it was.

Ash's smile broadened. "May, would you cover Leaf's eyes for me?"

I sighed and walked sluggishly to Leaf, covering my hands over her eyes making sure she couldn't see a thing. What could Ash get her anyway? Wait, he already got her a gift? Wow…wonder what he gave her. So one down, seven more presents to got for seven people.

Ash grinned, walking out of the school.

A few moments later, Ash came back with something in his arms. What the heck was that? I squinted my eyes and suddenly gasped. It started to move and whimper cutely. It was what Leaf always wanted.

A puppy!

How could Ash be so thoughtful? No offense Ash. Anyways, he walked carefully up to Leaf. Wow. Leaf is gonna love this. But a puppy for a present for Secret Santa is just amazing.

"Okay, you can open your eyes, Leaf…" Ash grinned as he spread his arms, holding the adorable Yorkie terrier.

The puppy was light brown with a black stomach. Definitely a girl since it had a small red velvet ribbon on its left ear. It looked about four to six months old. I smiled at it.

Damn, if I had Leaf for my assignment, I would never thought of giving her a puppy!

Leaf's eyes shot open and she started to jump and squeal at the sight a cute puppy in front of her. And Gary, he had his mouth wide open. She nearly screamed as she grabbed the puppy gingerly from Ash. "How did?" she became speechless and Ash started to talk.

"Well since you wanted a puppy badly and I had you as my assignment, I thought of giving you a puppy…" Ash smiled as Gary glared at him. "and one of my neighbors was selling puppies so I bought one," he smiled a goofy smile.

Leaf threw her arms around Ash's neck. "Thank you ! Thank you! Thank you!" she squealed as she hugged him tightly, the puppy in between.

"Merry Christmas!" Ash greeted with a silly grin. Leaf smiled at him and hugged the little. I smiled at my friends hugging.

"I'm going to name her…" Leaf smiled. "Ash!" she exclaimed. Ash laughed.

"Wow Ash, never knew you were so thoughtful…" I said, impressed. A small smile curving upon my lips. He rubbed the back of his head sheepishly, sweat dripping from his forehead.

"Well, t-thanks…" he stuttered, blushing a deep red. Gary was fuming by now. His eyes were like lava shooting out of a volcano and his fists clenched. Uh-oh, not being able to get something for your girlfriend and having your best friend giving it to her is just bad but it's not my problem.

I just hope they don't involve me, frowning at the thought that they always involve me.

"Now that is an amazing Christmas present…" a familiar arrogant voice said behind me. I jumped a little and whipped my head to glare at the annoying grasshead, Drew.

I stared at him up and down, he wore a black v-neck shirt with dark blue jeans with black jordans. Drew raised an eyebrow at me in confusion as I continued to stare. He began to wave a hand towards me but I kept staring.

Stop staring, May.

Stop!

I shook my head and stared up at Drew who was a heads taller than me. He was smirking at me. I swear I'll kick that smirk off his face! I swear! He flicked his hair and grinned at me cockily.

"Like the view, April?" he asked with a smirk.

I glared at him coldly. This is our routine in school. Bicker in the morning. Bicker during and after lunch. And then again the next day.

"More like not…" I seethed, cursing at him in my head. I crossed my arms defiantly and smirked back. He wants to play a game. Well…

Two can play at that game.

"Never knew you could say something that makes sense…' he said, smiling at me innocently. Ugh, whatever. That was nothing compared to what I could say back to him.

My eyes pierced through his. Sapphire clashing with emerald. "Whatever, just leave me alone, you jerk…" I said leaving Leaf with her new puppy.

He jogged up to me with his 'cool' before he caught up with me with a hand blocking the side of my face. He stepped closer and I found myself against a locker. He leaned closer. He was going to kiss me? I felt hot and a blush kissed my face softly. "Uncomfortable, June?" he whispered, his lips centimeters away from the shell of my ear. I couldn't respond back because I was in this situation and I just blushed harder. He smirked at me. Leaning in closer, I tried to cower more but he held the back of my head.

Finally, I found myself respond to his actions by pushing him away. "Yeah I don't think so…" I smirked as I adjusted my bag on my shoulder.

"I wasn't flirting with you, August…I was teasing you," he said innocently like nothing ever happened. I glared at him, cursing under my breath.

"You're lucky I have you as my assignment…" I muttered angrily as I pretended to strangle Drew as I walked away but I stopped abruptly, an idea popped in my head. This was a perfect Secret Santa gift! It just cost me one thing…but it's a good gift. I would love to see how he would react. I smirked and turned around to see Drew, smiling at me.

"Oh look, March comes back for me…" he said arrogantly. I fake laughed and played along. "they always do…" he smirked.

I walked closer and slowly, walking up to Drew with a small smirk. My hands laid against his chest and my eyes gazed against his beautiful ones. A blush reddened upon his face which looked adorable. I can't believe I'm saying this but I think I like him…a little! I moved my hands in circles, admiring his hard chest, I stepped closer, looking up at him. "I just wanted to give you something…" I whispered in his chest.

His blush reddened as I stroked his face slowly. His hands grabbed my waist as he pulled my closer. Now, I started to blush. I went on my toes and stared at his eyes. Leaning in, I laid my lips on his. He started to kiss back, licking my lips as my arms crawled to his neck. I nibbled on his bottom lip and I was in heaven. His tongue entered my mouth, exploring my mouth as my tongue argued with the intruder. I kissed back with more face as he slowly laid me back on a locker. I pushed him gently and smiled at him.

"Never knew you were a great kisser…" he smirked, pecking my lips. I laughed before saying.

"Well, that was my first kiss, I let you stole it," I smirked.

"And…Merry Christmas. From your Secret Santa…" I purred as I kissed his cheek. I winked and hugged him.

"You're my Secret Santa?" Drew raised an eyebrow. I chuckled and kissed his lips again.

"Yeah, I was…Merry Christmas!" I laughed as I headed away.

_**Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year!**_

**(A/N) Ahaha! I hoped you liked it! I'm not proud of the ending though. I had this all written on my phone but sadly it was too long so it would take like thirty pages on Microsoft. This is my comeback! **

**MERRY CHRISTMAS TO ALL! Enjoy your Christmas and your New Year! This took two days to write and I just started break two days ago. I will be writing again so don't worry. One shots shall come from me (: **

**Well REVIEW! YES PLEASE! Reviews from all would make a girl like me happy since my twin is sick. **

**I would like to dedicate this to a dear friend of mine, well three friends. PerkyPearlyPanini, mednin, and LeafxGreenx3! This three have been three amazing friends. I love them all. I love our chats especially mednin and ours. P-chan, I love you and LeafxGreenx3, long time no chat! I miss you very much! **

**REVIEW! **

**-thePerfectTwox3**


End file.
